


Ivory & Turquoise

by Sugar_and_Salt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, a smidge of ptsd, alternative universe, maybe? - Freeform, whimsical?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: Minseok loves the ocean. Jongdae teaches him why.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	Ivory & Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> this is a self-prompt.
> 
> it feels kinda wrong to write something so summery for a fest called snowspark, but here we are!
> 
> to anyone who reads this: thanks for checking this out.  
> stay healthy and happy!
> 
> all the love goes to my lovely beta [VelvetKaisoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetKaisoo/pseuds/VelvetKaisoo)!  
> you truly polished this fic like a glass shard you find by the sea and I'm honoured you took your time ♡
> 
> the lovely wallpaper on top of the story has been made by the Snowspark mods - isn't it absolutely stunning? ♡

* * *

  
  
It had been a while.

Minseok had always harboured a deep appreciation for the ocean and he'd missed it during the past year - during the seemingly endless period of reports, strategy meetings, and guilt-ridden speeches in front of dull, dirt-streaked faces. Now the darkness had finally subsided, gunpowder settling among ashes of ruined buildings.

Minseok wasn't naive enough to think it was all over - politics and conflicts never ended - but his role had been fulfilled for the time being, and his family had moved him out of their way. They'd called it a much-deserved reprieve. Whether they were fueled by genuine concern or political schemes, Minseok neither knew nor cared about.

Back then, he told himself to take the offered reprieve, and to be grateful that they'd chosen their mansion by the ocean. There were staff members all over the place and on top of that, a small military unit had set up camp there, as well, but Minseok didn't mind. It was due to this trusted unit of soldiers that he was allowed to move as freely as he did; that he was allowed to breathe for the first time since that emergency call had reached them from the Western border.

Minseok inhaled. Deeply.

The air was clean, tangy and salty, filling out his lungs in ways the air back home didn't. Slowly, but surely it would carry away the smoke that had settled there. There was no telling whether it would ever be able to cleanse it all though.

He exhaled, closing his eyes.

There was hardly any wind so the waves brushed the sand rather than crashing over it, but the sound felt no less grounding. The ocean never failed to have this effect on him. It was steady. Strong. Certain. Nothing would stop the waves from crashing down, cradling the sandy shore. It was oddly calming.

The sound of footsteps ripped him out of his thoughts, but before Minseok could look for the intruder, the surprise visitor spoke up all on his own.

"This is _amazing_ ," a youthful, male voice breathed out, and then the stranger was right next to him. The sight of his bare toes peeking out of a worn-out pair of sandals was enough to tell Minseok that he was part of the military unit. Those were no feet of anyone used to having servants tending to him. And yet...

Minseok looked up, squinting against the light to try and catch a glimpse of the other's face, but the sun was high up in the sky, causing dots of light to dance before his eyes instead.

"It's so... _huge_. It's just- endless water," the stranger exclaimed, taking another step towards the edge of the pier. There was nothing but genuine awe dripping from his every syllable.

Minseok couldn't remember the last time anyone had talked to him so informally. Or the last time he heard such genuine wonder.

"Sorry, don't mind me," the boy said, finally looking down at Minseok, revealing a sheepish smile, curled lips and expressive eyes. "I'm just really excited right now."

Minseok would have loved more time to study his face but the ocean stole the other’s attention with a simple, incoming wave hitting the pier. It was strangely sobering - both not being treated with utmost care and respect as well as having a choice of his own. He could choose not to further engage with this boy.

"You've never seen the ocean?" he asked instead, his own, naturally quiet voice only barely standing out between the light breeze and the distant yells of a seagull. Minseok had never pegged himself as the type to enjoy or even initiate conversations with strangers, but maybe he'd just never had a chance to find out.

"Never," the stranger confirmed, shifting his weight from left to right like a giddy child. "I grew up in the canyons, so..."

He trailed off, leaving no fray end to grasp onto, but before Minseok could even begin to think of his next step, the boy had whirled around.

"I wanna go down there. You coming?"

"Me?" Minseok only echoed, but the other had already retraced the pier until he could awkwardly clamber over the edge and land in the soft sand, shooting him an expectant look.

Minseok had no idea why this stranger would want his company, and he had no idea why he walked down the pier to actually follow his request. Unlike the boy, Minseok gingerly stepped out of his casual shoes, leaving them neatly lined up at the edge of the wood. No one would take them, that much he was sure of.

"Oh, good idea!" the boy commented, slipping out of his sandals and lighting up even more when his bare feet met the sand. "It feels so _weird_. And the sand is so warm. I love it."

Minseok slid down to stand next to him, barely feeling the impact as he shifted his weight with routined expertise - only to immediately stumble when he was grabbed by the arm and tugged towards the shoreline.

"Come on-" the other began, only to yelp as he tripped and barely regained his footing.

Minseok was the one grabbing the other's arm now, driven by sheer reflexes.

"You're way too excited," he commented with a sigh, and the other simply laughed.

Like they'd known each other for ages.

"I know, right? But walking in the sand is so- difficult-"

Just like that, Minseok awkwardly trudged through the sand, allowing the other to slip his hand into his. Minseok, who was usually so very keen on maintaining his personal space, was holding hands with a stranger. It was strangely surreal. Just like that, he was keeping him company, watching over the other as he stumbled over the sand and cooed at seagulls, marveling at everything with child-like glee.

The sun had already begun to melt into the horizon when Minseok was called back into the house by one of the maids, and the stranger had reached out to take both his hands. His cheeks were glowing, and his dusty brown hair a mess, but his eyes remained bright and shiny.

"See you tomorrow?"

Minseok could only nod as he tightened his grip on the other's sandy fingers before he could pull away.

"Wait. What's your name?"

The boy didn't apologize for his lack of manners. He just chuckled, like he was happy to be asked in the first place.

"Jongdae. You?" 

For some reason this short, verbal encounter felt strangely significant to Minseok. So much so, that he was reluctant to answer and ruin the odd blur of colors that the last two hours had been.

"Minseok."

Jongdae nodded, not a smidge of surprise or realization tarnishing his smile.

"Great. I'll make sure to remember. Let's go for a swim tomorrow."

Surely, Minseok was looking at him like a fool, all wide-eyed and full of unguarded surprise.

But Jongdae just smiled at him, a little calmer than before, mellowing down in an unconscious response to Minseok's change of behaviour.

Almost as if he was comforting him.

Not that Minseok needed any comforting. He was the sheltered, hard-working, but ultimately useless prince of a nation that had won the war. He had absolutely everything.

So why did the other's gaze feel like a cool blanket to his own, feverish skin?

The question kept wandering around Minseok's mind for the rest of the evening, halfheartedly looking for an answer that was nowhere to be found. For the first time in forever, however, Minseok found that he didn't mind not having an answer; like it would be alright not to kill this question, dissecting and analyzing it to have a clear, safe overview.

No, Minseok drifted off that night, dusted with a sense of wonder he'd nearly forgotten about.

* * *

"Minseok, look! Look at that seashell! We should collect some- do you think we'll find a bucket somewhere?"

Minseok smiled. He found out that he did that a lot around Jongdae.

He'd also slipped into the habit of indulging his every suggestion.

"I'm sure we can ask at the manor."

At _his family's manor_ , is what he could have said instead, but Jongdae still seemed oblivious of the fact that Minseok was part of the royal family. Every day, without fail, they'd meet up at the beach, spending time together until the sun left first, allowing them to say their quiet, soft goodbyes in private.

And every day, without fail, Jongdae would come up with a way to spend their time. Minseok could say without a doubt that he's never met anyone like him. One day they were taking seemingly endless walks along the deserted shoreline, bare feet on cool, wet sand as the water nipped at the seams of folded up pant legs, the next they'd throw seashells into the sea or sit on the pier for hours on end, trying to spot jellyfish in the water. Everything was worth exploring to Jongdae, worth smiling at or wondering about.

Minseok had always appreciated the sea, but Jongdae _revered_ it, and his enthusiasm was infectious.

He'd marvel at the cloudless, blue sky, laugh at the sun burn on his toes and sigh in content at the breeze brushing through their hair.

He made Minseok feel much older with all his genuine observations and impressions. But he also made him feel much younger than he had in a while. It was peculiar. Curious, really. But spending time with him was like spending time in another realm, one where Minseok wasn't a prince, and one where the sea was more than enough to fill their days with. Where it was alright to simply observe a young man splashing around the water, looking for pretty stones; where the most desirable view was that of the stray droplets of water gathering on Jongdae’s skin and lashes, glistening in the sunlight.

Yes, Jongdae was fascinating. Captivating. But also surreal, in a way. Where did he come from? What was his story? They seemed to talk endlessly, but never about themselves, creating this oddly safe, cozy atmosphere. The thing that fascinated Minseok the most, however, was his ability to feel so much genuine happiness over something so trivial to others.

Minseok wanted to know, he really did. But in exchange, he'd have to offer up something of his own. A look beyond the beach. It may be childish, but Minseok simply wasn't ready to let go of the sun-kissed dream gradually coloring his world in hues of gold and turquoise.

* * *

In the end, the outside world decided to burst the bubble by itself.

They'd been lying on the pier, facing the sky as the clouds lazily moved by, changing shapes and tickling their imagination. At some point, Jongdae's hand had found his, lightly playing with his fingers before a flustered Minseok had wordlessly intertwined them. Since then, his heart had been pounding way too fast, hard enough for Minseok to feel it in his throat. In a way, Minseok hated it while simultaneously growing addicted to the sensation with every passing day.

"Doesn't that one look like a rabbit jumping over a fence?" Jongdae asked merrily. Obliviously, really. And when a frazzled Minseok could only reply with a vaguely questioning hum, he scooted even closer, pointing at a cloud right above their heads.

"See? The upper shape would be the ears - you gotta think a little three dimensionally here - and the right side is the-"

"Master Kim?"

Minseok's heart leaped right out of his throat and he sat up with a start, feeling caught red-handed. His maid ignored the obvious guilt radiating off Minseok, opting to just smile at them both.

"His majesty has had someone contact us, requesting about your status. Would you like us to reply to him?"

Out of the corner of his vision he saw Jongdae turn around with a curious look on his face but he couldn't bear meeting his gaze.

"I-" he began, stumbling over his words in an entirely embarrassing fashion, "please tell him that I'm doing well. I'll read up on his report later, and write a more thorough response in the evening."

The maid nodded gracefully.

"Of course. Would you like to request your return to the capital?"

Minseok attempted to swallow down the lump of guilt this question brought with it, but it stubbornly clogged up his throat.

Eventually, he could only shake his head, voice dropping to a much less confident tone.

"Not yet. I doubt I'd be doing anyone a favour by returning already."

The maid smiled once more, expression betraying nothing. With a courteous bow and a smile directed at both him and Jongdae, she walked back towards the mansion.

Minseok bit his lips, eyes trained on the dull wood beneath his fingers.

Now that the truth was out, he felt too ashamed to even begin to explain himself.

Around them, waves were softly caressing the pier. Steadily. Surely.

"I knew you were rich, but I didn't know you were affiliated with the royal family," Jongdae piped up, sounding nothing short of casual as he rolled back on his back, slightly craning his neck to try and catch Minseok's gaze. "Are you a prince or something?"

"I am," Minseok replied quietly, awaiting the other's judgement in silence.

To his surprise, Jongdae didn't seem fazed at all.

"Huh," was all he hummed, stretching and moving into a more comfortable position. "Who would have thought?"

Minseok didn't know what to expect but nothing would have come close to Jongdae's reaction, anyway.

"Man, now the rabbit has turned into a horse."

He blinked, chasing away the slight blur of the screws keeping the planks together.

"Hm?"

"Wouldn't you agree?" Jongdae hummed lightly, gaze still fixated on the sky. "I'd say it looks like a horse now. And the fence turned into a grassy slope."

Incredulousness ultimately coaxed Minseok into seeking the other's eyes, searching for signs of... something.

"You don't mind?" he asked eventually, and it was Jongdae's turn to look confused.

"Mind what?"

"Me being a prince?" Minseok elaborated slowly, carefully even, as he reluctantly stepped forward to clean things up, and to slip back into the role assigned to him at birth.

Jongdae actually snorted.

"I don't think this is how these things work," he commented lightly, shooting him a lopsided grin. "People don't usually _mind_ the presence of a prince. They're not supposed to, I think. Now come on, before the cloud changes again."

"That's nonsense," Minseok murmured, barely above a whisper, but his cheeks were so warm that he had no choice but to lie back down in order to hide it.

"I like nonsense," Jongdae stated with a misplaced sense of certainty.

He was right there, and yet the distance between them seemed to have tripled in the past few minutes. At least to Minseok. Reaching out and taking his hand seemed utterly shameless now, and yet it was the one thing he was craving the most in that very moment.

"If you wanted to leave right now, I'd understand," Minseok said eventually, forcing his voice to stay steady.

Above him, another blanket of clouds softly moved in from the countryside.

"Why would I want to leave?" Jongdae asked, sounding almost clueless. Almost. When Minseok didn't reply immediately, his voice grew softer, and more serious. "Did you start the war?"

With his hands balled into fists, Minseok stared into the sky, feeling every bit as overpowered as he had in the courtrooms.

"Of course not."

"See?"

When Jongdae made no attempt to say anything else, Minseok was forced to simmer in his own thoughts; the ones that had long turned sour over the past months.

"I didn't end it either," he said eventually. He had absolutely no idea why he was voicing out these thoughts he'd so long kept under wraps. He shouldn't be saying these things to the one person who seemed unwilling to detest him. "I slept in a comfy bed the entire time and had hot meals and baths every single day. I don't have the right to even speak about this war, seeing as I never took part in it. Not really."

Jongdae hummed thoughtfully. For a while, it was silent between them. An uncharacteristic kind of silence, one that lacked the usual serenity and comfort.

"I slipped into the third division by accident," he admitted, ignoring the way Minseok turned to look at him.

The third division. Jongdae was actually part of the military division stationed at the beach? It was known to be made up of elite soldiers, each meticulously trained for years, trained to fight at the frontlines. Sure, Minseok had wondered about Jongdae's whereabouts before. But he was too young, too unguarded to be considered a soldier. It made no sense.

"They were stationed in the canyon, near my hometown," Jongdae added slowly, sounding strangely sober. "They'd retreated into one of the mines, where they were ambushed. I was down there to help out the miners with one of the elevators. I got a knack for anything regarding mechanisms and machines, you know."

Minseok felt like the distance between them was growing despite the story he was being entrusted with, but it wasn't his place to reach out. All he did was listen silently. He owed him that much.

"Their head mechanic had lost her life, so I lent them a hand."

Jongdae chuckled at this, sounding much older all of a sudden.

"I barely knew what I was doing back then, but somehow, I kept their vehicles running, enabling them to move the conflict outside of the mines. It was resolved with barely any casualties. I couldn't just abandon them after that."

"They were the ones supposed to protect _you_ and the other civilians," Minseok began, instantly feeling like a hypocrite, because at the end of the day, he and his family should have protected all of them, soldiers and civilians alike.

"They were fighting to keep people safe," Jongdae corrected him softly. "And they were in need."

Minseok tried to picture Jongdae going through all this, but it was nearly impossible. Picturing the young, bright boy crouching in tanks and fixing machinery while under assault - surrounded by nothing but darkness and hot metal - with the scent of oil and blood clinging to him for months on end... it was simply wrong. Cruel. And _unfair_.

It was all unfair, every single life lost was not fair-

A warm hand found his.

"And now the war is over," Jongdae said with a calm finality to it, lightly interlacing their fingers. "It's over and we're alive. We're just lying here, looking at rabbit-shaped clouds, with sand under our nails and salt water drying on our skin."

Minseok squeezed his hand, but it wasn't enough to convey his feelings. Not nearly enough. So he tugged them up to his lips to lightly brush his lips against his knuckles. His skin was rough against his lips, calloused and with stray grains of sand clinging to his skin. But Minseok held the other's hand close to his chest, carelessly close to his pounding heart.

Jongdae didn't have a cheeky response for once, but he didn't pull back either.

Like that, they kept lying there, observing the clouds in silence until the sky paled over them.

Until the breeze grew colder, coating their skin in goosebumps, until the wood grew uncomfortable against their backs.

Until Minseok could actually bear looking in the other's eyes again as they parted hours later, finding them bright and welcoming as ever, reassuring him that everything was _alright_. 

* * *

It made him feel very childish, but Minseok didn't want this summer to end. He knew that realistically, he should return to the capital soon, just how the third division should return to their post at the Southern border. Just like how Jongdae should return to his hometown. He knew all that, and yet it took an incredible amount of effort to think about it, much less voice it out.

"I was thinking of hosting a little barbeque before we all leave."

Jongdae hummed in interest from where he was lying on his side right next to Minseok, hands aimlessly carding through the sand.

Any other person would probably call it a waste for Minseok to lie there with his eyes closed, not making the most of his limited time with the boy that held himself every bit like a child of the sun goddess herself would. But Minseok couldn't remember a time where he had felt more comfortable and at peace - the sun was shining down on him but when he kept still, it wouldn't turn uncomfortably warm. Even through his closed lids, he got a sense of light and warmth, lulling him into a drowsy, pleasant state. He may not be able to see Jongdae, but he could _feel_ the other's presence, heard his hums and felt the sand that Jongdae would occasionally hold over Minseok's bare, upper arm, allowing it to seep out in a slow, steady stream.

"I'm getting hungry just thinking about that," he heard Jongdae say, heard the smile resting on his lips.

"It's the least I can do, considering how the third division kept me safe these past weeks," Minseok admitted.

Jongdae chuckled at that.

"Please, there's no danger anymore. I can assure you it's been nothing but a nice holiday to them."

"A holiday far away from home," Minseok insisted, fingertips digging into the sand. "Don't _you_ want to go home?"

Jongdae hummed, the thoughtful sound drifting off into a playful little tune.

It was obvious how blessed Jongdae was when it came to music, how easily his smooth voice could carry tunes and play with them. Thinking of that sometimes made Minseok's heart twitch a little, considering how during a war, not even the most quiet tune was welcomed.

"Sure, I look forward to checking in with everybody at home," Jongdae said eventually. "But I don't think I'll be staying for long."

"Why not?" Minseok asked, unable to keep the worry out of his voice.

A light breeze picked up, and Minseok scrunched up his face in discontent, shielding his eyes from the sand. With an unhappy grumble, he attempted to sit up before anything could get into his eyes, reluctant to remove his hand from his eyes - and then a cool hand was placed on top of his, pushing him back down, turning the shades of red and orange to true black.

There was a shift in the air, and without his vision, Minseok could only rely on the feeling of sand moving next to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously, telling his heart to not get any ideas and to expect a prank or joke coming his way.

Jongdae didn't reply immediately, which was only making things worse. When he did respond, it was nothing but a small whisper that was close enough to fan over Minseok's lips.

" _Nothing_."

"That doesn't feel like _nothing_ ," Minseok whispered back, feverishly ignoring the goosebumps running down his arms and back.

Jongdae hummed, short and noncommittal, not moving an inch.

It would probably be easy for Minseok to push against the other’s grip, to close the tiny, tiny gap. But if Jongdae had wanted him to, he wouldn't have put himself in control over this situation the way he had. That's what Minseok was hazily telling himself, at least. He needed something to cling to, no matter how flimsy, before he did something rash. Something that might put someone of Jongdae's origin in an uncomfortable position. Something that might ruin the lack of proximity he was currently feeling so electrified by.

"Your lips are kinda dry," Jongdae murmured, causing Minseok to self-consciously suck on them.

"Sorry?" he whispered, hating how desperate he sounded.

The anticipation made his senses hyperaware, taking in the thick, persistent smell of sand and the unfamiliar, softer scent of Jongdae hiding beneath it. He heard the ocean waves battling the rush of blood in his ears, felt the other's lips ghost against his with every minuscule move-

and then Jongdae poured an entire hand of sand over Minseok's throat, letting it rain right down his shirt.

With an offended gasp, he wrestled himself free, shooting him a judgemental look.

"What was that for?"

Jongdae just chuckled.

"Making sure you scrub up well tonight," he joked, slightly breathless, and Minseok tugged on his shirt, feeling the sand make its way down, doing his absolute best to look unimpressed.

"You're going a long way to avoid answering my question. Admit it, you were just trying to distract me."

"I'd say _you_ were the one distracting me," Jongdae insisted, sounding slightly funny and confusing Minseok even further.

In one rapid move, Minseok shot to his feet, only to groan as the world spun him in retaliation.

"I want to go for a swim," he announced, feeling flustered and more petulant than his rank would have ever allowed him.

Jongdae responded with an enthusiasm that remained completely untouched by their previous conversation. "Yes, let's swim!"

Minseok made sure to get his revenge by dragging Jongdae into the ocean before he could get a chance to take off his clothes, leaving him dripping wet from head to toe, and laughing from the top of his lungs.

And maybe, Minseok thought as he kept fooling around in the knee-deep water with Jongdae, both of them wet to the bone as the sun shone down on them, just maybe... even a being as small and insignificant as him was allowed a breath of eternity.  
  


* * *

His maids and butlers had gone all out.

Minseok hadn't expected them to pull off festivities this beautiful on such short notice and with their limited resources, but he was all the more glad they did. Rows and rows of paper lanterns were strung between the wooden, makeshift huts, all colored in shades of red, orange and yellow, casting a warm glow on the merry people gathered on their porches and sitting in the sand, plates in their laps. At the beach, the staff members were grilling meat, seafood and vegetables around multiple little fireplaces.

A part of Minseok had worried about the people's reaction - after all, a young prince like him offering a humble dinner might come across as patronizing or rude. None of the soldiers seemed to mind though. They were just like how Minseok had expected them, having met their commander before - highly trained, but with the exuberant manners one would expect from a bunch of sailors, none of which had been dimmed down by the war. And every single one of them adored Jongdae. They'd yell after him, eagerly engage him in their conversations and offer him more alcoholic beverages than any man should consume in one evening. It was strangely heartwarming, and Minseok would be a liar to say he wasn't envious of the warm, open affection between Jongdae and the soldiers. A behaviour like that among Minseok and his family members was unthinkable, after all. They'd attained this bond by facing death together, though; Minseok wasn't foolish enough to overlook that fact.

And Jongdae? Jongdae was his usual, bubbly self, making awed noises over the grilled meat that was put on his plate, sipping on every fruity drink he could get his hands on and marveling at the paper lanterns and floral decorations. He joked with his fellow comrades and joined their little circles but never for long, always restlessly moving on, always returning to Minseok's side.

Throughout the entire evening, he'd never strayed from Minseok for too long, had even tugged him along to join the rambunctious soldiers like he was one of them. Like he wasn't the youngest prince of the empire. Like it didn't make anyone awkward.

No, Jongdae simply took him along, coaxing his new-found family to relax around Minseok, making it look like the most natural thing in the world. Minseok was torn between being quietly admiring him and trying his hardest to keep up.

After all, this felt like a last lesson Jongdae was going to teach him before they'd eventually part ways. He'd taught him how to spot the most silly things in clouds and how to breathe like nothing else mattered. He'd taught him how to appreciate the sun, and how it reflected off stones and stray drops of water. And he'd taught him to look away from the horizon and down at the shore, at the water foaming around his bare feet as they sank into the wet sand.

Every single thing he'd taught him had simultaneously been a gift, and Minseok couldn’t stop pondering what he could possibly give him in return. He'd been thinking about that over the past nights whenever he lay awake, looking out of his window and into the starry sky. Every day, without fail, he'd drift off before finding an answer. Now was their last day together and Jongdae was still the one being generous.

"Wanna see something pretty?"

Minseok blinked, scolding himself for zoning out during such a special moment.

"Did you find a pink seashell again?"

Jongdae nudged his shoulder with a faux pout.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Never," Minseok said, shocking himself a little with how serious he sounded.

"Good," Jongdae only quipped, placing his plate on a nearby patio and offering his hand. Minseok was very much capable of getting up on his own but every excuse to touch the other in public was one he was willing to make. It was their last evening, after all.

The friction of sand beneath his bare toes felt achingly natural at this point, and Minseok blindly followed the other, snaking between the wooden huts and to the far back of the makeshift village.

"Are you going to kidnap me, after all?" Minseok joked, watching the paper lanterns turn into a blur of warm colors as they passed by.

Jongdae only chuckled.

"That's not my job, now is it?" he asked, quiet and cryptic, and not leaving Minseok time to dwell on it. "This is actually our storage but it has the best view in this entire part of the beach. Come on in."

Minseok let himself get dragged up the stairs and followed him through the dark hut, stepping out onto a tiny patio, only to be hit with a very surprising view.

He hadn't realized how close the water had been, but this hut was built right over it. The water below couldn't be very deep, maybe up to their knees if he jumped down into it now, but the overall atmosphere was completely different from sitting by the shore, or on the pier. And on the horizon, a sea of colorful lights sparkled in the distance.

"That's the harbor town Feris, isn't it?" Minseok asked, leaning on the wooden railing.

"No idea," Jongdae shrugged, taking his place right next to him, their upper arms touching. "But it's pretty, isn't it?"

"Very," Minseok agreed, feeling oddly fuzzy inside.

Without preamble, Jongdae leaned into his side, relaxing immediately.

"I'll miss the ocean."

"You really love it, don't you?" Minseok asked, feeling both mellow and brave - an odd combination that spurred him on to place his palm on the other's back, awkwardly wandering from the back of his neck to rest around his shoulders.

"I do," Jongdae admitted with a content little sigh. For a moment, it was silent.

"Though I guess you made it twice as much fun."

"Me? I didn't do anything," Minseok muttered, distracted by the way he felt the other's breath puff against his collarbones as he chuckled.

"Liar. What a _royal_ liar."

In response to the bad joke, Minseok pinched him, the motion pressing them closer and making Jongdae squirm in his grasp.

"Ow, _ow_ , stop, I'm sorry-"

"You say that now but if I let my guard down, you'll put an ice cube down my shirt or something," Minseok grunted, holding on to the struggling Jongdae.

"I don't even have an ice cube," Jongdae began in protest, twisting in his grip until he was facing Minseok, way too close and still inching closer with his eyes glinting mischievously in the moonlight. "So you better worry about what else I could be doing if you let your guard down," he all but _purred_ , and it completely shut down Minseok's mind, who must have looked hilariously shell-shocked, judging by the other's bellowing laughter. Deciding to finally give him his space, Minseok backed off in favour of crossing his arms, too frazzled to have a witty reply waiting on his tongue. Jongdae just chuckled goodnaturedly.

"You really don't look like a prince sometimes."

"Is that why you talked to me back then? Cause I looked like any other guy?"

It was a joke, really, had certainly not meant to be as flirtatious as it had come out, but as usual, Jongdae's response took the wind out of his sails, anyway.

"Nah, that's not it," he assured him, leaning on the railing again to look down at the ocean below. "You just looked kinda lonely."

Minseok stared at him, no response coming to mind. He thought about it, allowing his thoughts to be as flighty as they wanted, wandering off as he took his place by the other's side again.

"Why are _you_ not a prince?" ended up being the one he chose to voice out.

Jongdae snorted.

"Being a prince sounds like no fun to be honest. No offense. And I'd probably be really bad at it."

"I beg to differ."

"What makes you think so?" Jongdae asked, looking equal parts incredulous and intrigued.

It was Minseok's turn to shrug.

"You're really strong. You'd be able to make a difference if you set your mind to it."

"You're not giving enough credit to yourself-" Jongdae began, but Minseok shook his head.

"It's not about me. I just think you're stronger than any other person I've met before."

"-then you're giving _me too much_ credit," Jongdae corrected without skipping a beat. "We can all make a difference though. I want to believe so, at least. Guess I'm a bit of an optimist, huh?"

There was a tinge of self-deprecation to it, but as always, there was no time to dwell on it with the constant whiplash that was Jongdae.

"That's why I probably won't be returning home."

"Huh?"

Jongdae ducked down to sit at the edge of the patio, legs dangling over the ocean. Minseok followed suit, patiently waiting for the other to explain himself.

"I just... don't want to stop _making a difference_ , as you put it," Jongdae began slowly. "I feel like I was needed back there, and it doesn't feel right to return to my old life. It feels like there's more I could accomplish. Like I owe it to the people around me, but not in the sense that they're demanding anything from me. I just... want to. This probably doesn't make a lot of sense to you, does it?" he asked sheepishly, but Minseok only shook his head.

"No, it does."

"I'm not sure _what_ I want to do, though," Jongdae admitted. "I was thinking of maybe applying for a technological university. See if they'd want me. The guys also offered to take me in though. Officially, this time."

Minseok hummed, fingers tracing out the edge of a wooden plank as Jongdae kept laying out his thoughts one by one.

"I don't like the idea of war, but... I want to keep protecting people."

He looked up, and Minseok was grateful for the full moon illuminating the other's shy smile.

"So... if I end up at the capital, would you want to meet up? Or not so much?"

Minseok stared at him.

Jongdae wanted to come to the capital. And he wanted to keep seeing Minseok. He wanted to continue this dream of theirs, even without the sand and ocean waves coloring it.

It was hard to grasp, really.

Misjudging his silence for hesitance, Jongdae rubbed his neck and turned back towards the ocean, biting his lips to mask how forced his smile had come out.

"Yeah, sure," he said lightly. "I get it. Sorry-"

Panicked, Minseok reached out to cup the other's cheek, cup both of them to have Jongdae look at him again. Which he did, looking startled.

"You didn't _get_ anything," Minseok began, feeling awkward and fluttery, unsure and weird, but refusing to show any of it. And then, before he could reconsider or cower under the pressure of his own embarrassment, he leaned in to brush his lips against Jongdae's. It was more of a shy little bump, really, nothing even remotely close to expressing everything he was feeling, but Jongdae's breath hitched, anyway. He pressed closer, too, placing a warm hand in the back of Minseok's neck, and kissed him again - still light, and still heavy enough to make Minseok feel like he was getting nauseous from the violent flutter in his stomach. Slowly, he let go of the other's cheeks to rest his hand on Jongdae's shoulder and waist instead, too enraptured to waste any thoughts not concerning the lips touching his.

Jongdae kissed just like he laughed, like he explored or talked or did anything, really. There was a certain warmth and devotion to the way he nipped at Minseok's lips, careful to pay equal attention to his top and bottom lip, to linger in one moment and turn back to almost flighty pecks in the next. There was no rush, no indicator of them having to do anything beyond kissing, because Jongdae wasn't of a calculating nature. He chose to enjoy instead, to revel and cherish in the present, and Minseok had never before felt so grounded, safe, and certain. Certain that what they were doing wasn't just allowed, not just alright, but _right._

At some point, they had changed positions to lie down instead, huddled together under the starry sky, dozing off to the waves crashing beneath the wood they were lying on.

Minseok was perfectly sure that there was no way he'd fall asleep before sundawn; not with how his heart was going haywire over the proximity, the other's scent and warmth.

And yet he was slowly coming to from what had to have been a state of slumber. He awoke to Jongdae's arm around his waist, but the sound of the waves was gone. No, it wasn't gone, but something else was drowning it out. Something loud and crackling.

It was only then that Minseok smelled the smoke.

He sat up rapidly, only to start coughing. There was smoke everywhere. And fire. The storage was burning behind them, with the flames growing taller at an alarming pace. 

"Jongdae," Minseok uttered, shaking the other's upper arm, urging him to get up. Confused and startled, Jongdae followed his demand, getting to his feet.

"Come on, we need to get away-"

But Jongdae took a look at the burning hut and froze.

Minseok suppressed a cough, pulling at his arm.

"What are you doing, Jongdae? It's _burning_ ! Come _on_ -"

But Jongdae didn't budge. Around them, the air was flickering under the pressure of unbearable heat and as the fire kept growing, sending waves of scalding heat their way, threatening to engulf them at any moment... Jongdae let it happen. He just stood there, staring into the fire with wide eyes. Shell-shocked. Rooted to the ground.

Terrified.

The realization cut through the heat like a bucket of ice water. The smoke, the fire, the panic- the war.

Part of the roof collapsed, and Minseok let his own panic guide him, stepping right into his sight to grab both of his arms.

" _Jongdae_ ," he yelled over the smoke, feverishly grabbing the other's cheeks once more to force his gaze to meet his. When he finally did, Minseok made sure to speak loud and slow, with utter certainty lacing his voice, suppressing any trace of fear to replace it with urgency.

" _Move_."

Jongdae blinked, and finally took a step back, bumping against the railing of the patio. Minseok climbed over it, doing his best to coax Jongdae along, never breaking their touch. With a splash, they both landed in the water. It really wasn't deep, making their fall awkward more than anything, but Minseok didn't stop there and kept tugging Jongdae further away from the hut, wading through the water that just barely reached their thighs. There were people yelling in the distance, assuring him that the fire had been noticed. Even if the hut burnt down in its entirety, the ocean would extinguish the fire, so Minseok wasn't too worried. The situation was under control.

He was more worried about Jongdae, who hadn't said a single word and just stumbled after Minseok until they reached the shoreline, away from the camp. With a groan, he collapsed into the wet sand, and Jongdae followed suit, breathing shallowly.

Minseok took the opportunity to hack until every bit of smoke had left his lungs. He still felt the shock resting in his every bone, making his teeth rattle despite the lack of imminent danger. _Calm down. This is nothing but adrenaline_ , Minseok told himself, forcing everything down in order to properly examine Jongdae. He looked unharmed and had currently closed his eyes, obviously trying to take deep, measured breaths.

"It's alright now," Minseok uttered out, feeling like an idiot, but it was all that came to mind. "It's alright."

"I know," Jongdae whispered, blindly grabbing Minseok's thigh until the other intertwined their fingers.

Jongdae inhaled, deep and shaky, once, twice-

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed out. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Minseok began, but Jongdae's voice just rose, talking over him, anyway.

"-if it wasn't for you, I would have died just now-"

"That's not true," Minseok argued, and when Jongdae drew away, he clumsily hugged him from behind instead, keeping him close.

"Yes it is," Jongdae insisted, tense in the other's grasp. "I would have stood there like an idiot until I got buried under some planks. I just- _fuck_."

Minseok grabbed him tighter, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, disregarding the other's sweaty, clammy skin.

"I thought I was okay," Jongdae muttered, sounding incredulous and frustrated, and honestly? Minseok had thought so, too. And now he felt like a fool.

For putting Jongdae on a pedestal, for ignoring the repetitive signs and reminders that there was more to him than the smiling, enthusiastic boy who was driven by the desire to _live_. A desire that had probably not blossomed the way it had without a reason.

"Of _course_ you're not okay," was all Minseok said, squeezing the other tightly to prevent him from going anywhere. "Of course not."

Jongdae didn't lash out at him. Instead, he grew limp in his grip, exhaling shakily. And swallowing heavily.

As people were putting out the fire in the distance, Minseok watched the light flicker over Jongdae's skin, dancing in the tears staining his cheeks.

Just like that, they sat there, soaked to the bone, watching the hut burn down as Jongdae cried without a single sob leaving his lips.

"How sad," he eventually said, voice rough and slightly hollow. "How sad that it all had to end like this."

Minseok suppressed a shiver. Wordlessly, Jongdae tightened his grip on the arms wrapped around his stomach.

"I don't know," Minseok said eventually, choosing his next words carefully. "I guess this was important. Like a reminder."

"A reminder that there's no place to hide?" Jongdae asked, sounding bitter for the first time since Minseok had met him.

He made a negating sound, nosing along the other's cheek, spreading the remnants of his tears.

"A reminder of the things we want to fight for. And a reminder that it can't just be me selfishly relying on you all the time. Besides," Minseok began, vaguely aware of the voices yelling over at the camp, looking for him.

"Who says that this beach vacation is ending here?"

Jongdae turned to shoot him a vulnerable, questioning look, and Minseok grinned shakily.

"We still got tomorrow, right? We won't be leaving before noon. Plenty of time, if you ask me."

Jongdae blinked, stunned silent for a moment.

Minseok swallowed down the budding insecurity and put on a smile.

"So, what do you want to do? Go for a walk down to the forest? Swim? Collect sea shells?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, the smile returned to Jongdae's face, and that, too, felt _important_.

"Everything," he said quietly, turning around until he could face him properly. "But first..."

_First, I'll kiss you._

A suggestion Minseok wholeheartedly agreed with.

Soon, one of his maids would find their precious crown prince sitting in the sand, dripping wet and kissing an army boy of no rank. Soon, the sun would come up.

Soon, they'd have to leave the beach and return to the capital, to their lives.

But right now, Minseok gently sucked the remains of the salty ocean water off Jongdae's lips, and that wasn't just _right_ , it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> nobody asked, but the title refers not only to sand and sea, but also to jongdae and minseok. though i'll leave it up to you on who's what.  
> thanks for reading, cheers <3


End file.
